Meme Baby
Meme Baby is an American meme child and character in the hit series "The Group Chat". He is a well-loved character with a cult following. He also has a very large infobox image because we were too lazy to shrink it. Keeble. History Early Life Meme Baby was born in Memeland from the unholy union of Lady Dance in Garden and Dat Boi the frog. He was christened in the fires of hell with Doge declared his godfather. The Group Chat Upon finally being released from his unearthly prison, Meme Baby set out to bring depression to the world through his AMVs and MS Paint edits. At some point, he came across the memer Mapleback Chick, and at the same time met Token Gay - the three spent a night bonding together over their shared degeneracy. Through Mapleback Chick, he and Token Gay met Rhode Island Hetero Dude and Kyle. Over the next year, the memes kept flowing between the five, and they experienced much happiness together, with only minor bumps along the way. Eventually, Mapleback Chick began dating a boy named Yellow, and he was added to The Group Chat, Meme Baby was more than happy to accept a new friend into his life. Following the departure of Kyle, Meme Baby focused his attention on comforting Token Gay, who had developed deep feelings for the other boy. To this day, Meme Baby remains a cornerstone of memeing and happiness through his ironic depression. Personality and Traits Meme Baby is, as his name suggests, a walking meme. He enjoys all kinds of memes, old, new, cringy, ironic, depressing, you name it. He enjoys spreading and creating memes through his various edits and AMVs, as well as the pain that comes with them. Meme Baby openly enjoys spending time with his friends, and often messages them at times he probably shouldn't, completely open to the negative influences of Token Gay and Rhode Island Hetero Dude. Meme Baby hopes one day to destroy earth, taking all down to meme hell alongside him. Skills and Abilities Meme Baby shows professional editing skills, and a passion for graphic design, particularly with his numerous AMVs and edits. He enjoys photoshopping his friends onto various images as a means to show affection, which works every time. He is also very handy-capable of storing images of numerous cute animals, and finding them within a moment's notice. Character Connections Rhode Island Hetero Dude: A target of Meme Baby's. Meme Baby hopes to corrupt him in the ways of his meme religion and drag her to meme hell alongside him when the end comes. Eventually, however, Meme Baby came to the startling realisation that Rhode Island Hetero Dude was far too degenerate to ever be converted to his religion, and instead decided to simply form an aggressive friendship with him. The two are often shipped, to Meme Baby's chagrin. Kyle: A target of Meme Baby's. Meme Baby had hoped to corrupt him in the ways of his meme religion and drag him to meme hell alongside him when the end comes. The two shared a decent friendship, enjoying spending time together, and Meme Baby enjoyed when he came to visit the group. Meme Baby was annoyed with his departure, as he had not yet fully corrupted him. Token Gay: A target of Meme Baby's. Meme Baby hopes to corrupt him in the ways of his meme religion and drag her to meme hell alongside him when the end comes. The two share a close friendship, enjoying spending time together, most notably watching terrible anime about card games and bonding over the death of their favourite characters. Mapleback Chick: A target of Meme Baby's. Meme Baby hopes to corrupt her in the ways of his meme religion and drag him to meme hell alongside him when the end comes. The two share a close friendship, enjoying spending time together and shitposting together. Yellow: A target of Meme Baby's. Meme Baby hopes to corrupt him in the ways of his meme religion and drag her to meme hell alongside him when the end comes. Meme Baby met Yellow fairly recently, and the two have since formed a close friendship. Trivia * In the character polls, Meme Baby did not rank. * Meme Baby is an eternal Baby forged in the fires of meme hell. * Meme Baby enjoys corrupting the innocent. * Meme Baby has good managing skills. * Meme Baby is responsible and always does his homework. He is a good baby. * Meme Baby is a part of the Bro-Triangle, alongside Token Gay and Yellow. * Meme Baby is a good boy. Category:Its joke Category:The Group Chat: It's Joke Society